


Sound of Silence

by Salla



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salla/pseuds/Salla
Summary: A narcissistic former warrior with an ego bigger than the Baron Nashor and a mute orphaned musician.What could possibly happen?





	Sound of Silence

It was early august in Runeterra, it had been unusually warm summer and it was time of harvesting. This had brought more people in the city of Demacia from all over Runeterra to sell their crops. It was almost a tradition now to gather in the capital for a week or two to earn money from the hard work in the fields and gardens.

The sun was sinking behind the horizon of Demacia's glorious kingdom. The citizens of the capital got ready for the upcoming night by closing their windows and locking their doors. There were lanterns here and there to light up the streets which by the time of dark were empty. Despite of the fact that the maze-like streets of Demacia were wide enough for a cavalcade it was easy to hide in the looming shadows of non lit and murky alleys. Of course it took more effort to move in the city but if there's a will, there also is a way.  

''Are we there yet?'' Draven asked with a sigh. This caused his older brother to let out a silent groan. It was bad enough to travel through half of Runeterra from Noxus to Demacia, but having to do it with his obnoxious little brother, who coulfncc stop taking about himself for one short minute was literal hell on earth to Darius. 

''If you'd just shut up we wouldn't have to walk so slowly so we would remain unnoticed,'' he said, glaring at Draven over his shoulder. They were on enemy territory and because they had to stay hidden he couldn't wear his armor either. This made him even more anxious because if something went south fighting wasn't an option, even with his axe he couldn't defend himself against the army of Demacia without any protection. 

''If I knew how far we are I would shut up,'' Draven murmured bitterly with a snort but kept walking. The streets were indeed much wider than the ones in Noxus. They were so narrow you could barely call them streets instead of paths. Draven did enjoy walking on a street without having to feel claustrophobic, even if it was for a mission to get some intel of Demacia's plans. ''Where were we even supposed to meet her?'' he asked, looking around the area as they walked. He was so distracted he didn't notice Darius stopping and ran into him by an accident. Darius didn't even flinch. He didn't have his armor but he still had a lot stronger build than his brother.

''If you'd pay some attention you'd know,'' a sharp voice mocked Draven who let out a loud sigh of disgust. He walked next to Darius who seemed to be just as annoyed as Draven was. A woman with bright red hair and green eyes that nearly glowed in the dark was leaning against a wall in front of her. She had daggers in her hands which she played with. ''You took long to get here,'' she said smugly, straightening her back. 

''Yeah well not everyone can jump over walls like you, Katarina,'' Darius said, remaining calm. ''I hope you got here without anyone seeing,'' 

''If Swain wanted this operation to fail, he would've sent you two alone,'' Katarina rolled her eyes, spinning a dagger in her left hand, then glancing at Darius. ''Why  _did_ he even send you?'' she asked. ''You're like two elephants in a porcelain store,'' she chuckled with a teasing smile.

''You know why,'' Darius said with now a lot harsher tone. 

''Yes, you're his best soldier but what about  _him_?'' Katarina now directed her sharp eyes to Draven who returned to her look with a glare. ''He's just an useless executioner,'' 

''Draven was and still is one of our best fighters,'' Darius said. No matter how annoying Draven was he was a talented warrior and his brother. Family comes first. ''Now can we go? We don't have time for this,'' Katarina's tone changed immediately and she nodded, pointing up at the massive building Darius recognized as Citadel of Dawn. It was where King Jarvan III, his family, including his son Jarvan IV and his closest troops lived in. A risky place to go. It was their destination. 

''Twentieth floor, it's where the King and his generals meet and discuss their next moves. The logs of the meetings are kept in the same room,'' she said, ''They change the guards every two hours, last switch was an hour an half ago so we have to hurry,'' 

''Well done,'' Darius said genuinely nodding to Katarina. ''Did you find a way in?'' 

''One that  _we_ can use too,'' Draven added still being bitter even though he appreciated the fact that Darius had had his back.

* * *

 

''That soldier patrols here alone,'' Katarina said, pointing at a guard standing in front of a small wooden door in the back of the  Citadel of Dawn. ''We take him down, we get in,'' They were hiding behind a corner unseen by the unsuspecting guard.

''We do this without leaving any bodies,'' Darius reminded. 

''You're so boring,'' Katarina snorted before disappearing before the corner. 

''That even Draven can agree with,'' Draven said with a chuckle, knowing that referring himself in third person would drive Darius insane.

''Alright, you can come out, I did the dirty work, as always,'' Katarina's voice said and the brothers walked from the shadows of the alley. ''The door's locked though, the guard doesn't have a key,'' 

''We're running out of time too,'' Darius rubbed the back of his neck,''

''Locked doors never stopped Draven before,'' Draven shrugged before pinning his spinning axe in between the door and the door frame and twisting it until the door cracked open.

''This is why we have him,'' Darius said with a smirk and Katarina rolled her eyes and sighed.

The three made their way through the kitchen from the bottom floor up towards their destination. There were less guards than they had assumed so moving was a lot faster. They reached the twentieth floor just in time because the door of the meeting room was left without guarding for 4 minutes when the patrolling guard walked around the whole floor. 

''Stay, guard. Knock three times if someone comes,'' Darius advised Katarina who nodded. The brothers disappeared behind the door into the massive meeting room. It had enormous wooden table in the middle of it with dozens of chairs around it. There was a map with some markings on the table and Darius hurried to it. ''Jackpot,'' he muttered to himself, eyeing at the map. ''This shows where their troops are!'' 

''So, take it with you?'' Draven urged, spinning his ax in boredom. 

''They'll notice it's missing. I just have to memorize it,'' Darius said, not taking his eyes off the markings. In the same second the door busted open and Katarina ran in with about a dozen of guards after her. 

''Time's up!'' she said. 

''Take the map!'' Draven shouted, preparing for a fight. ''They know we're here here, it doesn't matter anymore!'' 

* * *

 

Sona was walking down the street, she couldn't sleep so she decided to take a walk outside. Fresh air always helped her to fall asleep quicker. She turned to the main street leading to the Citadel of Dawn. It looked magical in the moonlight with it's marble walls shining in the pale light. Demacia truly was a beautiful place to live in and safe too. 

Still the mute musician had an empty feeling in her chest. She did appreciate the safety and life she was granted with but still longed for adventure and new places to explore. For several minutes it was only her light footsteps against the pavement and the wind howling silently.

''Take the next right!'' someone yelled and Sona looked over her shoulder just to see a group of three people running towards her a bunch of guards behind her. She had barely time to react when the red haired woman grabbed her from her shoulder and moved behind her, holding a sharp dagger on Sona's throat. 

''Don't move!'' the woman yelled. ''I'll slit her throat!'' 

''Kata, we weren't-'' Darius tried. 

''Shut up, I won't die here!'' Katarina argued. ''You let us leave here in peace and she won't die,'' she looked at the guards again, starting to back down. ''Draven, take the girl, we're leaving,'' she pushed Sona to Draven who took a tight grip of her arm, yanking her with them. 

''Come to Draven, girly,'' Draven purred with a crooked smile, pulling the blue haired woman with him. 

As the three Noxians forced Sona away from her home, she turned to give a glance to Demacia once more. This was not what she meant when she wanted to have an adventure. 


End file.
